


5 Times He Sang

by suzukia



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, just a teeny tiny bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukia/pseuds/suzukia
Summary: 5 short stories of Toru singing. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Taka and sometimes without even knowing his partner was listening.





	5 Times He Sang

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Julia (strawberrycream_teller) for checking and feeding me with (most of the time) cute prompts while I was struggling to finish this. ❤️

“Oh my God I cannot believe this,” Taka whispered to himself as he sat in the living room, flipping through a fashion magazine he had decided to spend his time with until Toru came out of the bathroom again, ready to go out for lunch. Widely grinning the vocalist turned around to take a look at the closed door that separated him from his partner who had just started his regular one-man concert.  
  
Toru liked to sing in the shower, Taka had come to know this soon after they'd moved together. Despite the blond going all out in terms of his performance under the stream of hot water, he was completely collected once the music had been turned off again and acted as if nothing had ever happened. To Taka, the worst (or best) thing about this habit of the younger was that when Toru occupied the bathroom he liked to listen to the cringiest music the 2000s had to offer and sometimes Taka found himself actually questioning the qualification of the younger as their band leader when he heard him shout the most embarrassing passages ever from the top of his lungs.  
  
“Oops, I did it again, I played with your heart,” could be heard from the bathroom and Taka was torn between quietly singing along (although he would never have admitted he knew Britney's discography by heart) and continuing to listen to Toru while trying to cause as little noise as possible.  
  
“One day you'll actually make the neighbours come over,” Taka murmured and sat down properly again, feeling his cheeks grow warmer because this was Toru singing after all and no matter the music, he would always melt for the other’s voice.  
  
-  
  
“You think your parents will be happy to see me?”  
  
“‘Take along your girlfriend,’ they said, so that's what they’ll get,” Taka explained before stretching in the passenger's seat, yawning loudly because, seriously, 10 A.M. definitely was nowhere near a time for him to function properly on a weekend.  
  
“Ain't I a poor excuse of a girlfriend?” Toru laughed and watched Taka put a CD into the radio slot, most likely because the elder tried to avoid falling asleep again. Meeting up with Taka's parents wasn't really that big of a deal, they've simply asked for their son to visit them (since “it's been so long”) together with his current partner who so happened to be Toru. Since a few years already.  
  
“You are indeed,” the vocalist agreed. “But that's what they get for not acknowledging our relationship.” Toru couldn't help but crack a smile at that. True story there, because from the day Taka had come out if the closet his family had simply decided to ignore his sexuality and instead kept asking for current _girl_ friends. To them it was just a phase.  
  
“Oh, I wanna hear that one!” Toru spoke up and Taka stopped skipping through the tracks.  
  
“Bon Jovi? You serious?” Laughing Taka leaned back in his seat and watched the younger's profile as he started moving to the beat.  
  
“Tommy used to work on the docks! Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough!” Toru began, a heavy Japanese accent to his voice, and hit the wheel to the rhythm of the song. At that Taka couldn't help but roll his eyes while the grin on his face grew wider as Toru sang the next lines, never stopping his crazy drumming. This guy was ridiculous.  
  
“She says we've got to hold on to what we've got!” Whatever cool attitude Taka had been trying to keep, he decided to throw that out the window because _this was Bon Jovi_ and _this was his boyfriend singing_ so how could he not? Their car rides were always loud, whether it was due to them arguing over something or one of them declaring their enthusiasm over something, making the other laugh so hard tears would start rolling, they hardly ever drove in silence. However, above all of that Taka liked them singing to random songs the most.  
  
“Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!” he sang at Toru who again sang back at him and Taka laughed wholeheartedly at the carelessness he felt as they were driving down the highway, shouting their lungs out.  
  
He looked to his right as he felt Toru taking his hand, warm fingers closing around his.  
  
“Ohh, we're halfway there!” Toru sang, hitting the high notes just perfectly. They probably looked like complete idiots, jamming and dancing in Toru's car to 80s rock music but at that moment there was literally nothing in the world either of them could have cared less about.  
  
“Ohhhh, living on a prayer!” They'd sung the song so often already Taka knew by now which parts should be taken over by him because despite the younger's undeniable talent, his own reach of voice was naturally bigger.  
  
“Take my hand and we'll make it I swear! Ohhhh, living on a prayer!” Toru really was ridiculous but there was no way Taka would ever be able to stop falling in love with this idiot - he was perfectly aware of that and didn't mind in the slightest.  
  
-  
  
The world ended when Taka fell sick. Not literally, of course, but the vocalist always tended to act as if that was the case. To his defense: Toru wasn't any better but due to whatever reason the blond caught an infection not even half as often as Taka so it was on him most of the time to take care of his sick partner.  
  
“Can you hand me the tea?” Having his head placed on the younger's thigh, Taka was wrapped into his blanket that Toru had previously gotten him from their bedroom. The younger sat on their sofa and had originally planned to get some work done before Taka had decided that the loving care of his partner was what would quicken the progress of his healing the most.  
  
“Be careful, it's still quite hot,” Toru noted as Taka sat up, coughing. There was enough tea for both of them but the younger had insisted on Taka drinking all of it if he wanted to get better soon. Emptying his cup, Taka sighed dramatically and leaned against Toru's chest. The younger's fingers stroked through his messy curls and Toru noticed the other's forehead still being warm. The fever had already eased up a little but the extraordinarily high temperature of the vocalist was still noticeable in the palm of his hand.  
  
“My head hurts so much,” Taka murmured into Toru’s pullover, cuddling against the taller man.  
  
“You took the painkillers?” Lovingly, Toru caressed his partner's thick curls, letting them slip through his fingers. He felt Taka nod under his touch before he looked up at him.  
  
“I feel so weak and exhausted.” One could see Taka wasn't brimful of health. His cheeks were flushed and those dark orbs seemed dangerously glittery as he met Toru's eyes, obviously expectant of a reaction.  
  
Sighing Toru took the cup from the elder's hand and placed it on the coffee table next to them before pushing Taka down again, pulling the blanket up to his chin.  
  
“Try to sleep, your body needs to rest.” Gently he stroked over Taka's cheek and wished he could just lean down and press a kiss onto his partner's lips which wasn't possible with his condition currently being like this of course.  
  
“Help me fall asleep,” whispered Taka and leaned into the other's touch what caused Toru's heart to melt because he too craved for the other but Taka getting better as soon as possible was the most important at the moment wherefore he would restrain himself until the other was happy and healthy again. Taka rolled to the side and grabbed at the younger’s pullover and Toru found this to be one of the most adorable things the elder had ever done before he started stroking the other's head again, leaning back on the sofa.  
  
“Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I’m homebound,” he started singing into the silence of their apartment and immediately received a reaction from Taka who chuckled in his lap.  
  
“Oh my God, Toru,” the vocalist said and looked up at the younger, not wanting to miss the expression Toru wore whenever he was singing for him. His full lips formed a smile.  
  
“Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd.” It had been a few years since they had performed that song as part of their Yokohama Stadium concert and Toru was well aware of it being one of Taka’s favourites, not least because it had been him who had suggested them to cover it. His liking for 2000s music was no secret, he was well aware of the elder listening to his singing whenever he was in the bathroom yet Taka himself was still trying _so_ hard to act all cool. However, Toru was entirely convinced his partner knew every nr. 1 hit from that time by heart.  
  
“And I need you.” Meeting Taka's gaze he found the other mouthing along to the lyrics. “And I miss you.” Gently Taka took Toru's hand that was stroking over his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing the guitarist's fingers so feathery it caused him to hold his breath for a second and just stare at the elder. Lying in his lap with his big brown eyes looking up at him, Taka appeared so innocent, almost helpless and so, _so_ adorable. “And now I wonder.”  
  
“If I could fall into the sky,” Toru remembered that in the beginning he had tried to avoid singing, actual singing, in front of Taka or anyone in general. It had only been during a session of songwriting where he had sung a melody to make Taka understand what he wanted to do when the other's eyes had gone so big it had made Toru feel almost uncomfortable that Taka had learned his leader was actually really good at singing. “Do you think time would pass me by?” The elder's suggestion of a duet had soon been rejected by Toru but he had continued to sing with Taka now and then, before and especially after they'd become a couple. However he had wanted Taka to stay the only one knowing about his talent, something the vocalist hadn’t complained about for one second. This side of Toru was his only.  
  
“Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,” Singing the high notes in falsetto, Toru could see Taka smile against his fingers, his lips too soft to be real on his skin and the guitarist wished he could just lean down and kiss the other because he felt like his touches alone wouldn’t be able to show Taka how much he actually loved him. “If I could just see you,” But then again nothing ever would, probably.  
  
“Tonight.”  
  
-  
  
“You know, instead of just sitting there you could at least make some coffee or something.” Sending Taka a look over his shoulder, Toru put the pan he currently made their pancakes in down. The elder groaned. Having to get ready at such an early hour was already more than torture and Taka was actually amazed at how lively his partner already was despite both of them being anything but morning persons.  
  
“Or I could stay here and keep watching you,” he said and dangled his legs from one of the stools he was sitting on at their kitchen island. Toru didn't comment on Taka's indirect refusal any further but rather focused on their food again. The sweet smell of pancakes spread in the kitchen and Taka noticed that he was actually quite hungry. And not only for food as he observed the other.  
  
Toru only wore his underwear and an apron (which was ridiculous because who actually wore an apron for making pancakes) and Taka found himself wondering when this had become the outfit the blond regularly prepared their breakfast in. Not that he minded. Not that he minded at all because being able to examine the other’s rear side like this made getting up so early definitely worth it. Maybe he was still drunk on sleep but right now even those ugly shorts in leo print suddenly looked like haute couture on his partner. If he wasn't so hungry (for actual food) Taka would probably already have pulled them over Toru's waist and given the other the best head he could have wished for then and there.  
  
“Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me.” Smiling to himself Taka watched Toru silently singing along to the radio and was glad he got to see the younger perform Ed Sheeran today instead of the usual j-pop crap this radio station usually played on other days. Although Toru improvising 'cute’ dance moves had its charms as well (he still denied he'd ever seen Perfume's Pick Me Up music video).  
  
“Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don't mind me.” And there it was, the famous Yamashita hip swing that Taka was sure only Shakira could pull off better. Toru had been a member of a dance group before he had decided to form his own band and although he always said it had only been a few years and that they hadn't even danced that much, Taka still noticed the skill that lay in the younger's movements. Skill that definitely came from experience.  
  
“Say, boy, let's not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me,” Taka mouthed along with Toru and cracked a smile when he realised the other’s voice had actually switched into falsetto.  
  
“Come on now, follow my lead. Come, come on now, follow my lead.” There stood Toru Yamashita, wearing those ugly leo printed shorts that looked way too good on him, an apron with “WORLD'S BEST COOK” written on its front (the apron belonged to Taka), doing that crazy hip thing and singing along to Ed Sheeran like it was the only thing he'd ever done.  
  
“I'm in love with the shape of you.” Only when Toru turned around, Taka noticed that his mouth was hanging open. “We push and pull like a magnet do.” He felt Toru's breath on his lips as the other leaned over the countertop. “Although my heart is falling too.” And hell yes, Taka's heart was falling and he noticed Toru's performance had seemingly made him a little too excited.  
  
“I'm in love with the shape of you,” he finally managed to answer the younger and grabbed the apron to pull him in for a much needed kiss. The pancakes would still taste like heaven in an hour.  
  
-  
  
“I want to include it in our next album,” Taka said, catching Toru completely off guard. Looking up from his guitar the younger considered the curly-head who sat across from him with a shocked expression.  
  
“You...what?” he stammered, putting his Gibson down. “Taka, we cannot do that.”  
  
“Why? Because it would be too obvious?” Taka frowned, leaning back against the sofa with him and Toru sitting on their apartment’s carpeted floor. “Literally no one will know, Toru, there will not even be credits given in the booklet, it’s a _hidden_ track.”  
  
“I know,” the younger said, pushing light strains from his forehead. Toru was very much aware of his partner’s wish to add the song they’ve written a few weeks ago to their coming album’s tracklist but the mere thought of publishing something this private wasn’t something he had come to like yet. “It’s just...I don’t know how to feel about everyone being able to hear it. I mean, it’s basically our innermost feelings.”  
  
“Don’t you _want_ everyone to hear?” The pained expression that laid upon his partner’s face was too much for Toru and he averted his eyes. Yes, he did want everyone to hear it, he did want everyone to know about them, hell, he wanted to scream into the world how much he loved Takahiro Moriuchi but it was a fact that reality wasn’t as easy for them as they might have wished for.  
  
“You know I want that.” Struggling to find the right words the younger looked at his hands that rested in his lap. They both had made it so far, coming out to their families and friends, getting over people cutting ties with them because of a petty thing like their sexuality, but this… ”Of course I do, but...”  
  
“But?” Taka pressed and from the corner of his eye Toru could see the elder shifting closer. He bit his lip. Whatever it was that he felt right now, he couldn’t bring the words out and felt that if he tried he would only hurt Taka.  
  
“Toru, darling,” Cupping Toru’s cheeks with his hands Taka made his partner look at him. The elder’s expression softened and eyes Toru had come to love with his entire being met his; he couldn’t help but pull the vocalist on his lap, letting his arms rest around Taka’s waist. “Don’t think I wouldn’t understand what you’re feeling, I am scared too. No, not scared, nervous? Insecure?” Taka’s thumb traced along Toru’s jawline, so softly it caused him to shiver before the vocalist placed his hands on his shoulders. “I know that simply including the song will not suddenly make all our worries disappear and I also know that we have to keep fighting for our love no matter our decisions from now on.  
  
“But I’m just so _full_ of it, Toru. I’m so full of my love for you, I wanna post it everywhere, I wanna tell everyone.” Taka leaned his forehead against Toru’s and the blond felt his partner’s shaky breath on his lips. His chest ached, he knew exactly what Taka was talking about. “Of course I cannot do that, but publishing that song would be something. It would be a start. Please.”  
  
And then Taka started singing and Toru suddenly felt like crying, because the small man he held in his arms meant the whole world to him and he was right there and Toru would definitely never let go of him. Carefully he pushed his fingers under Taka’s shirt and caressed his lower back, felt the other’s warmth in the palm of his hand.  
  
“I just want to love you.”  
  
His body acted on its own, answering the other by joining in. This was their song, a song they hadn’t even planned to compose in the first place. Just talking about their feelings, trying to put all their emotions into words had constructed the melody and the few simple words it consisted of. It was modest, it was short and it was everything they needed each other to know.  
  
Their voices were barely more than a whisper. The words they sang and the melody they followed were fragile and needed to be treated with as much caution as possible.  
  
“I still want to love you more.”  
  
Their first encounter had been over a decade ago, their first kiss was burned into Toru’s memory, the first time they had made sweet love something both of them hadn’t planned but never regretted. Maybe it wasn’t the time to let the world know about them yet but Taka might be right, it would be something. A start.  
  
Toru wasn’t scared of the reaction they would receive, neither was he nervous or insecure. It was just that them sharing their love with people wasn’t something he was familiar with let alone a scenario its possibility he had ever considered.  
  
Taka was so close, Toru felt his lips move against his own - and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him.  
  
“I still want to love you.”  
  
So he did; kissing the elder with as much caution and love as he could manage as a result of his heart feeling as if it was about to explode and Toru was sure his partner felt the same when Taka let his fingers brush through his hair and sighed into the contact.  
  
They didn’t know what the future would bring, they couldn’t tell when they would be able to openly show their love to everyone but they were convinced the day would come, they were convinced they would make it as long as they had each other’s back.  
  
Looking into Taka’s eyes Toru could see all the emotions that he felt inside his chest, all the things that had made them cry and laugh until today and that had made them who they are. And he wondered if this was what the elder saw when he looked into his too.  
  
He probably did.  
  
Because their love for each other was endless.  
  
“I cannot love you enough.”


End file.
